


Need

by margarks



Category: NCIS
Genre: Endearments, Light Daddy Kink (without using the actual word Daddy), Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man was beautiful. Gibbs had never been able to deny that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And I'm totally not making a profit.  
> Author's Note: Thanks to [Ladycat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat) for the beta. I know this is sort of OOC on Gibbs's side, but I'd like to think that Gibbs would give Tony what he needed, even if it is out of his normal character.

It was late by the time Gibbs made it home. The house was dark except for the dim light from the upstairs hallway illuminating the stairs. He shrugged off his coat and tossed it at the couch before climbing the steps, already pulling his shirt free from his waistband. He knew what he'd find waiting for him and was unbuckling his belt and slipping it free of his trousers by the time he'd cleared the bedroom doorway.

The lamp on the nightstand cast a hazy glow over Tony's bare skin, making Gibbs's cock twitch in his boxers. The man was beautiful. Gibbs had never been able to deny that. Still Gibbs had hesitated when this had all first begun. Not because he didn't want Tony, but because he wasn't sure if he could give Tony what he needed.

He'd always thought of himself as a considerate lover, giving as much as he received even if he had a tendency to be a little more controlling than the average man in bed. Gibbs prided himself on always taking care of his lovers. It took Gibbs a while to understand that Tony's need to please, to put Gibbs's pleasure before anything else didn't conflict with Gibbs's desires. 

Just like at work, Gibbs could see how much Tony basked in even the tiniest of praise or approval. It was only intensified when they were at home and the praise was personal. Tony loved feeling wanted, craved knowing that Gibbs enjoyed being with him in every way. It made Gibbs realize that he was still taking care of Tony, still giving his lover exactly what he needed. That it wasn't always strictly about sexual pleasure, that Tony needed somewhere safe and someone he trusted to sate his emotional needs as well.

That he trusted Gibbs was both arousing and sobering. Gibbs knew he would do everything in his power to make sure Tony never regretted that decision.

Gibbs slipped out of the rest of his clothes quickly, the familiar sight before him still so insanely arousing. Tony was sprawled naked on his belly in the middle of their bed, a pillow beneath his hips angling his sweet ass just enough for Gibbs to see the dark colored plug peeking between two pale cheeks. 

Jesus.

Tony began to stir the moment Gibbs touched him, pressing a soft kiss to the dimple at the small of Tony's back. It was obvious that Tony had tried to stay up to greet him, but it had been a long week for the entire team and Tony had to be just as exhausted as Gibbs. He kissed a long slow trail up Tony's spine, listening to the soft murmurings as Tony shifted into wakefulness. 

"Mmm, Jethro." Tony's voice was soft and husky with sleep.

"There's my beautiful boy," Gibbs answered, sucking a dark bruise into the skin just below where most of Tony's shirt collars would fall. He knew that Tony liked to be able to tug his collar down to see the possessive mark whenever he wanted.

"Waited for you," Tony said, hips slowly rocking forward and back.

"I know." Gibbs slid his hand over the curve of Tony's ass before tugging gently at the plug and making Tony moan. "You know how much I love knowing you're always so ready for me?"

Tony nodded, a needy whimper escaping him. "Thought you'd need me after the day you had."

"I always need you," Gibbs said, pressing another kiss to Tony's nape. Gibbs played with the plug, slowly fucking Tony with it, just enough to tease.

"Jethro," Tony groaned.

"So gorgeous, sweetheart." Gibbs's own cock was hard, just beginning to leak against Tony's thigh as he watched Tony writhe beneath him. He wasn't typically the kind of person who used flowery words or endearments, but with Tony they fell more easily from his lips. Probably because he knew the effect they had on Tony. "You love this don't you?"

"Always love when you use me," Tony said. 

And fuck. The truth in that statement sent a bolt of desire shuddering through Gibbs's entire body.

"But this isn't what you really want, is it?" 

Tony shook his head, even as he moaned and pressed back against Gibbs's hand. "Want your cock. Want to make you come. Please!"

Gibbs inhaled sharply, Tony's obvious need fueling his own. "Don't I always give you exactly what you need, sweetheart?"

Gibbs released the plug in order to grab the lube Tony had left on the bedside table. He slicked himself up, then slid the plug free, kissing Tony's shoulder as he sighed at the temporary loss. 

"You ready to make me feel good, baby?" Gibbs asked as he slowly eased into Tony's tight heat.

"Please," Tony whined pressing back until Gibbs was fully seated.

"So eager. So beautiful," Gibbs said, hands gliding over soft skin to curve around Tony's hips. "Love how much you want me. Go on then, sweetheart."

Tony groaned. He started slow, rocking forward and back, fucking himself on Gibbs's cock. 

"So good. You always feel so good around my cock." Gibbs didn't try to guide Tony, just held on and let Tony do all the work. "My good boy."

"Yours," Tony said, speed increasing, muscles tightening again and again around Gibbs.

"Fuck," Gibbs groaned as he watched his cock disappear into Tony's eager hole over and over again. 

"Want your come," Tony said, breathless. "Want to make you feel good."

"You always do, Tony, sweetheart." Gibbs reached around to loosely circle Tony's cock.

"Jethro!"

"I'm close," Gibbs said, fingers teasing Tony's sensitive cock. "All because of you, sweetheart. Because you make me feel so good."

"God, please," Tony's words caught on a sob as Gibbs released him to squeeze Tony's hips, just hard enough to leave faint finger-shaped bruises.

Gibbs shuddered as his body tightened with release, filling Tony with each jerk of his hips.

"Yes, Jethro." Tony rocked gently now, milking Gibbs through his orgasm.

Gibbs took a moment to catch his breath, then slowly eased free, briefly checking for any irritation or damage before sliding the plug back in, knowing that Tony loved sleeping with Gibbs's come inside of him.

He took a second to give a cursory wipe over his cock and balls with a kleenex to rid himself of any excess lube. As always, it was a flavor Tony had chosen, but Gibbs knew that Tony preferred the taste of Gibbs above anything else. 

"Come here," Gibbs patted his lap.

Tony was still hard, but Gibbs knew exactly what Tony needed tonight, just as Tony had understood what Gibbs's had needed after the week they'd had.

Tony sighed, shifting the pillows around enough so that he could lay his head in Gibbs's lap. His cheeks were rosy with heat and pleasure, and Gibbs couldn't resist tracing those beautiful lips with the pad of his thumb before feeding Tony the head of his softened cock.

"There you go, baby." Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair, feeling some of the tension ease in Tony's body. Some nights, the only way to settle all of Tony's boundless energy was to give him this. 

He'd thought for the longest time that all the candies and snacks Tony popped in his mouth throughout the day were an indication of his sweet-tooth and teenager metabolism, but Gibbs had long since learned it was more than that. Tony's oral fixation became pretty obvious once they started seeing each other.

And it wasn't as if Gibbs minded catering to it.

Gibbs let Tony suckle at him, as he explored the planes of Tony's torso. He loved the feel of Tony's hard muscles, the light smattering of hair. He palmed over one nipple, watching as Tony's chest hitched at the contact. He paused there to tug and pinch the little nub until it was swollen and hard, then did the same to the other.

Every now and then Tony's cock would twitch and jerk against his belly and Tony would moan around Gibbs's cock.

A small pool of pre-come had collected beneath Tony's cock head and Gibbs dipped a finger in the liquid, then used it to paint Tony's lips; watching as Tony's face flushed an even deeper scarlet, eyes fluttering in pleasure.

"You're so perfect," Gibbs said, fingers finally circling the base of Tony's cock. He stroked up slowly, squeezing lightly at the head, before stroking down again. Up. Down. While Tony continued to suck almost lazily at Gibbs's cock. 

He could feel Tony's body tightening, could feel the pleasure building.

His free hand cupped Tony's cheek, making Tony's eyes flutter open again to meet Gibbs's. "You please me so much, sweetheart."

Tony's cock pulsed in Gibbs's hand, shooting his release over Gibbs's fingers and across his own belly. The groan of pleasure rumbled over and through Gibbs's cock, an immensely pleasurable vibration that would have instantly hardened him if he hadn't just come himself.

Gibbs's free hand continued to stroke through Tony's hair as he came, heart squeezing as he watched the emotion Tony couldn't hide at times like this. Glazed eyes so filled with need and love and honest appreciation for something Tony had never thought he'd have. Not Gibbs necessarily but someone who understood and didn't judge the things that Tony wanted and needed.

He tapped Tony's chin and without complaint Tony released Gibbs's cock and tilted his face up toward Gibbs's sticky fingers. Closing his eyes, Tony licked and sucked the come free from Gibbs, waiting patiently as Gibbs went back to scoop up any drops that had landed on Tony's belly to feed to him.

"Such a good boy," Gibbs said when they were both finally clean. He bent forward to drop a kiss to Tony's forehead, murmuring more soft praise.

Then he shifted them both so that they were lying comfortably, Tony's head still in his lap. He reached out to turn off the bedside lamp, plunging them into darkness but for the moonlight slanting through the blinds.

Tony shifted, soft tongue licking at the slit at the tip of Gibbs's cock. Gibbs smiled, fingers curling over Tony's scalp again. "Go on, sweetheart. Time for bed."

Without a word, Tony wrapped his lips around Gibbs's cock head once more, sighing softly.

Gibbs continued to pet through Tony's hair until he could hear Tony's breathing even out and felt all the tension drain from Tony's body. It took a while for Gibbs to get used to the sensation of Tony softly suckling him throughout the night. But knowing how much it soothed Tony, how it allowed Tony a deeper, more restful nightmare-free sleep, Gibbs didn't mind. 

He loved knowing that he could give Tony that. That Tony needed him that much, even in his sleep.

He brought one of Tony's hands up and kissed the palm before entwining their fingers and allowing his own body to relax into the pillows and drift into sleep.


End file.
